I get!
by syntia.amano
Summary: Fran kesulitan membuat laporan. Tapi Squalo tidak boleh stres, Lussuria sibuk memasak, Lavi cuma perhatian ma Boss, dan Xanxus? Akankah Bel menolongnya atau malah menjahilinya? BF! Boys Forever and BelxFran!


Title : I get it!

Pairing : Semua orang juga tau pasangan abadi Belphegor selain Mammon dan Squalo pasti Fran!

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

xxxxxxxx

Syntia : Gokkyun! Gomen ne gue belum sempat ngucapin Happy B-day ke loe. Fanfic elo juga belum sempet ke posting soalnya gue lagi creambath rambut Squalo

Squalo : VOI! APA MAKSUDMU?

Syntia : Elo gak diem gue bikin XS! Jadi Happy Birthday Gokudera! Sorry gue telat banget bilang gara-gara sibuk ngurus 6996

Squalo : VOI dilarang curhat!

Syntia : Che, ok deh langsung aja disclaimer by Amano-sensei

Squalo : VOI! WARNING : Shounen-ai, OOC mungkin typo

* * *

"Squally~!"seru Belphegor sembari berjalan melewati meja makan kea rah Rain Guardian yang sedang asik menggosok pedangnya agar kembali mengkilap. Well dia baru saja kembali dari 'pekerjaannya'.

"Squally?"panggil Bel lagi. Tapi sepertinya cowok itu tetap tidak menggubrisnya. "Hei, Squalo kenapa?"tanyanya pada Lussuria yang baru saja lewat di depannya hendak ke dapur untuk memanggang pie.

"Ah, dia disarankan untuk beristirahat,"ujar Lussuria sembari tersenyum ria. Mungkin karena dia tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan teriakan 'cantik' milik lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Ushishishi, pasti karena masalah rambutnya yang rontok,"tawa Bel sembari mengambil sepotong stick kemudian memakannya.

"Taichou, bisa bantu aku menulis laporan tidak?"Tanya seseorang dengan nada monotonnya sembari duduk di samping Squalo. Cowok itu memandang orang yang duduk di sebelahnya bingung kemudian melepaskan sesuatu dari telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, taichou mendengarkan mp3 lagi ya?"

"Ushishishi, karena rambut Squally panjang jadi tidak kelihatan. Benar-benar mirip cewek ya."

"VOI!"

"S-qu-a-lo, ingat!"seru Lussuria sembari berdecak pinggang. Celemek pink berbentuk hati yang dikenakannya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakkan Sun Guardian itu.

"Jadi Fran, apa masalahmu?"tanyanya.

"Ah, Bos menyuruhku membuat laporan. Taichou bisa membantu?"tanyanya masih dengan nada monoton.

"Kerjakan dengan Bel."

"Ushishishi, kalau kau membiarkanku bersamanya aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya,"jujur Bel sembari memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. Salah satu tempat pisaunya disimpan.

"Ah, itu bisa jadi masalah Bel-senpai."

"Padahal itu ide yang bagus sekali. Kalau begitu kalian pergilah ke ruang tengah dulu nanti aku antarkan kue disana!"senang Lussuria lalu langsung bersenandung sembari kembali kea rah dapur.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Jangan ganggu!"ancam Squalo kemudian kembali memasangkan earphone di telinganya. Untuk membantunya melupakan stress.

"Ushishishi, jadi sebaiknya kau kupotong mulai darimana ya?"usil Bel sembari memperhatikan Mist Guardian itu. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai topi yang kuberikan padamu?" Bel mulai mengeluarkan salah satu pisaunya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Ah, aku taruh mana ya?" Fran melihat-lihat sekitarnya. "Ah, sepertinya tadi jatuh di tempat pembakaran sampah."

"Kau…" Bel memandang Fran kesal. Kini dia sudah mengeluarkan lima pisau sekaligus. "Kenapa bisa jatuh hah?"

"Karena topi itu kebesaran, jadi aku melepasnya. Tau tau ada yang menabrakku. Jadi langsung hangus."

"Kau tidak mencoba menangkapnya ya?"

JLEP!

Lima pisau bersarang di arah lengan Fran.

"Itai yo, senpai,"keluh Fran.

"Che, sekali lagi kau menghanguskannya akan kubunuh!"

"Senpai, aku kan tidak tahu kapan akan di bakar,"jawab Fran cuek.

"Kau…"

"BOSSS!"tereak gaje seseorang dari arah pintu utama 'kastil' itu.

"Che, orang itu lagi,"kesal Belphegor sembari kembali memasukkan pisau yang hendak dilemparkannya lagi kea rah lelaki berambut hijau kebiruan itu.

"Senpai, boleh aku melepaskan pisau ini? Aku tidak bisa menulis laporan kalau salah satu tanganku dihambat."

"Che, kembalikan setelah kau poles!"

"Hee, itu pasti menyusahkan." Fran mulai melepaskan pisau dari Bel dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Kau…." Bel mau melempar cowok itu lagi sebelum…

"BOSSSSS!"

PYAR!

Suara pecahan barang terdengar mengakhiri teriakan 'memilukan' itu.

"Aduh, aduh, lagi-lagi Lavi membuat ulah,"curhat Lussuria yang masih setia dengan celemek pinknya itu. "Wah, kalian masih disini? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan laporan bisa gawat lho."

"Ushishishi, itu malah lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang, aku menyelesaikan laporan telat gara-gara Bel-senpai,"ujar Fran yang masih setia dengan nada monotonnya.

"Ushishishi, kau mau mengancam pangeran?"

"Eh? Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Sudah sudah, Bel au bantu Fran cepat! Sebelum Bos juga memarahi kalian."

"Che!"

88888888888888888888888888888===================================

"Ya, ya, kirimkan itu secepatnya,"ujar Bel kemudian menutup telpon genggamnya. Fran memandangnya.

"Bel-senpai pesan pisau lagi ya? Ah, itu pasti karena Bel-senpai boros pisau."

"Kau benar-benar mau mati ya?" Bel mulai mengeluarkan pisaunya lagi. Dia dan Fran sudah hampir 2 jam terkurung di ruangan itu gara-gara Lussuria yang seenaknya mengunci mereka berdua dengan alas an agar mereka lebih mendekatkan diri.

"Ah, selesai!"ujar Fran sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas ber-banzai ria. "Ah, lalu Bel-senpai bagaimana kita bisa keluar darisini?"tanyanya.

"Ushishishi, tentu saja…" Bel melirik kea rah jendela.

"Ah, Bel-senpai berniat keluar lewat jendela ya?"Tanya Fran tanpa sedikitpun rasa penasaran atau terkejut.

"Heh, kenapa harus aku?" Bel memainkan pisaunya di tangan.

"Karena Bel-senpai kan suka melukai orang. Jadi mungkin sekarang Bel-senpai ingin melukai diri sendiri. Jadi itu tidak aneh,"jawab Fran sembari membereskan becontoh-contoh laporan yang digunakannya tadi. Meskipun Bel ogah-ogahan mengajarinya menyusun laporan toh cowok pirang itu membantunya juga. Atau mungkin karena dia tidak mau kena marah bos?

"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir aku akan melemparkanmu?"kesal Bel sembari mendekati lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Karena Bel-senpai itu Bel-senpai,"jawab Fran ngawur.

"Ushishishi jawaban yang menarik." Belphegor semakin mendekati pemuda itu. Pisau masih diputar-putar di tangannya. Fran menatap wajah cowok itu bingung. Biasanya dia pasti akan langsung dilempar pisau.

"Bel-senpai?"

"Karena pangeran adalah pangeran. Jadi apapun yang pangeran lakukan pangeran tetaplah pangeran."

"Huh?" Storm Guardian itu menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah Fran yang yang kurang beberapa inch saja.

"Ushishishi aku mengerti sekarang, bagaimana cara lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Mungkin hal ini harus dilakukan beberapa kali. Hmm tapi pangeran rasa itu tidak masalah."

"Huh?" Perlahan Bel menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat dagu Fran. "Bel-senpai"

"Ushishishi tapi ini takkan semudah itu."

BRUG!

Bel merobohkan Fran dengan kasar.

JLEB! JLEB!

"Senpai!"kesal Fran saat kedua tangan dan kakinya di lempar pisau oleh lelaki itu.

"Ushishishi ini menarik. Mungkin sebaiknya dari dulu aku melakukannya." Bel langsung menarik baju Fran dan langsung mencium bibir Mist Guardian itu. Lembut tapi mendominasi. Benar-benar khas Belphegor. Tanpa sadar Fran memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi rasa mint yang diberikan senpai-nya itu.

Belphegor menatapnya. Senyum chesire-nya kembali muncul. Dia memasukkan lidahnya perlahan, sembari menatap reaksi yang diberikan Fran padanya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pisau yang menahan tangan Mist Guardian itu dari pisaunya dan membiarkan kedua tangan itu memeluknya.

Dengan sebuah kecupan lembut akhirnya bibir mereka berdua berjauhan. Membiarkan segaris saliva yang masih menyatukan keduanya.

"Ushishishi sudah kubilang kan, aku mendapatkan caranya."

* * *

Squalo : VOI! Kenapa aku seperti tokoh yang numpang lewat!

Syntia : Kau mau nih cerita jadi XS!

Lussuria : Wah, terima kasih sudah menampilkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Belphegor punya pikiran seperti itu kepada Fran. Tapi aku sudah punya firasat sih. Mungkin ini firasat seorang ibu.

Syntia : Yeah whatever! Btw cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah AMV kesayangan gue. Jadi kalo yang nggak nyambung silakan download ya!

Lussuria : Bel x Fran {Lips of an Angel}

Syntia : Karena itu gue desperate harus bikin adegan kiss.

Lussuria : Tenang kau bisa mengatakan masalah apapun pada ibu!

Syntia : Ogah! Kalau loe jadi ibunya! Oh ya jangan lupa!

Syntia + Lussuria : Please review!


End file.
